Secret Confessions
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: This story is written in Journal form from Marty Saybrooke's point of view. Marty has a secret that she is keeping from her husband Todd. What happens when he finds out her deepest fantasies *Femslash*
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Journal,_

I have a secret that I'm afraid that I can't tell anybody especially my husband. He wouldn't understand and it would only cause him pain to hear that I've been fantasizing and lusting about others.

My secret...the secret that I can only share with you for now, is that I am bisexual. I've tried to deny my feelings for the other woman in my life, but it is getting harder not to give in to the temptation that I feel whenever they are near.

There are three woman in particular that drive me absolutely wild with desire. The first woman that I've ever been attracted to was Blair Cramer. I know it's silly, she hates me and I hate her...we've been enemies for so long now, but there's a thin line between love and hate. There's always such a burning passion when we fight that it's impossible for me not to get excited. The last time that we argued, I almost kissed her. What am I going to do with myself.

The second woman that gets under my skin is Tea Delgado. She is such a passionate, beautiful, strong woman who would do anything for the people that she cares about. Tea and I haven't always gotten along because of our histories with Todd and Victor. When she married Victor, I was extremely jealous. I tried to pass it off as natural feelings because Victor was my ex, but after several erotic dreams of me and Tea getting frisky I know that I'm jealous because I want to be the one that Tea holds in her arms every night.

Last, but not least. The fiery redhead Natalie didn't only steal John's heart she stole mine as well. When we argue...it's like the most erotic foreplay and it leaves me, not only breathless, but extremely wet between my legs. I would give anything if Natalie would touch me there, even if it was just once, but it can't happen because my husband is extremely possessive over me.

I don't want you to think that I am a lesbian because it's simply not true. Some of my most erotic fantasies have been about Victor as well. In fact...a threesome with him and Tea would be a dream come true. Then there is my husband Todd. I love him and I've always been attracted to him like a moth to a flame, but that doesn't mean that there aren't nights when I don't find myself thinking about getting naked with Blair, Tea or Natalie.

-Marty Saybrooke Manning


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Journal,_

I have another secret confession that I must share with you and you alone. If Todd ever found out what I did tonight he would kill Natalie. Yes journal...it's true, I've been unfaithful to the vows that I had made to Todd.

I must explain why the temptation was more than I could bare. Todd's been out of town at a convention this week and I've been so incredibly lonely and yes, I admit horny. It's been so incredibly difficult to go without anybody's touch but my own.

Tonight Vicki was throwing a Bon Voyage party and Natalie was there. She was wearing a red mini skirt and a black tank top that barely covered her nipples. Her bounteous peaks were spilling out of her tank top and I so desperately wanted to suck on them. Then Natalie bent over to pick up a piece of food off of the floor and I could see her bare ass. I couldn't take it anymore...I had to leave the room before I grabbed her and ravaged her in front of everybody.

It was so incredibly hot and I was thirsty, but we were out of wine, so I offered to grab a couple of bottles from their wine cellar.

Natalie followed me down to the basement and locked the door to the cellar. "Now, it's just the two of us," she said as she licked her lips.

"I...I have to go upstairs," I stuttered.

"Come on Marty, I know how much you want me. I can see the lust in your eyes whenever we fight, the same lust I see in your eyes now. I'm attracted to you too and I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you. When I found out that you would be here I wore this mini skirt just for you because I know that red is your favorite color. Please Marty, I need your touch," she pleaded with me as she sat down on the ground and exposed her vagina to me.

Natalie pleading with me to touch her was a fantasy that I have had a thousand times. I was so incredibly wet and horny in that moment and I couldn't walk away without making the fantasy a reality.

"Maybe just one touch," I said as I pushed my finger into her creamy center.

"Suck on my breasts," Natalie said as she lifted off her tank top and revealed her bounteous peaks to me. I was rather thirsty so I grabbed the bottle of wine and opened it. I dumped some on Natalie's breasts and began to suck.

Natalie became engorged as I sucked on her nipples and I knew that her milk had just come in.

"Go on Marty, have a taste of my milk...Liam's sleeping and I need you to help me relieve the pressure," she offered.

"Just one taste," I whispered as I laid over her and placed my mouth around her succulent Nipple. I began to suck on it as the sweet milk poured into my mouth as I pumped my finger in and out of her. She screamed my name while squirting her juices all over my finger.

"I want to taste you now," Natalie said when I removed my mouth from her breast.

"I don't have any milk," I said.

"I know, but you have plenty of other fluids I can drink," she said as she pulled down my pants. She grabbed the bottle of wine and splashed some all over my lower region. She placed her mouth over my opening and inserted her wet tongue into my sensitive center over and over again, biting down on my clit until the pleasure was so overwhelming that I had no other choice but to release myself into her waiting mouth. I screamed her name as the intensity of the orgasm hit me.

"You taste fucking wonderful Marty and we'll have to do this another time when my uncle isn't around."

"Oh my god...Todd," I whispered as the realization of what I had done hit me.

"Don't worry Marty, Todd never has to know," Natalie said as she kissed me.

We got back dressed and we returned to the party.

I feel terrible about cheating on Todd with Natalie, but I don't think that I'll be able to give her up now that I've tasted her. What should I do? Should I continue my affair with Natalie once Todd comes home? I don't want to hurt Todd, but Natalie is like a drug to me and I'm truly addicted.

-Marty Saybrooke Manning 


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Journal,_

I've been such a bad, bad girl and I must confess my latest sins to you.

All week long I felt tortured about my feelings for Natalie. I agonized over calling her because I knew that Todd would be devastated if I continued to have a torrid affair with Natalie behind his back. My passionate feelings won out and I ended up calling Natalie.

I thought that we could meet up at a hotel room, but Natalie rejected me. She told me that she was back together with John and whatever we shared could never happen again.

I felt devastated and humiliated so I went to Rodi's to drink my sorrows away. I was on my fifth shot glass of Vodka when Victor walked in and sat across from me.

"What's wrong Marty? What did Todd do to you now?" Victor asked me.

"Todd didn't do anything but leave me alone, I'm the one who's made a mess of things. I slept with Natalie and she doesn't want me any longer. Why doesn't she want or love me?" I asked as I poured another shot of Vodka down my throat.

"I don't know, but I want you Marty. My niece Natalie is crazy to turn you down, but if you come home with me, I promise that I'll make you feel loved," Victor offered.

"What about your wife Tea?" I asked.

"Tea will love you too."

"Tea hates me."

"There's a thin line between love and hate and Tea's actually really attracted to you. She actually told me that she would love to experiment with you, but has never mentioned anything because she didn't want you to turn her down."

"I've always been attracted to Tea too," I whispered, letting another one of my secrets spill.

"Come on Marty, let me and Tea take care of you tonight. You shouldn't be alone, drinking at a bar."

"Let's go," I said as I grabbed his hand.

When we arrived at Victor's house, Tea was already laying down in my old bed pleasuring herself with a vibrator.

"Tea, I brought Marty home with me. She's going to spend the night with us," Victor announced as we walked into the room.

"Marty? I was just thinking about you," Tea said as she looked at me like she wanted to devour me.

"Marty's had a hard night. It seems that my bitch of a niece thinks that she's too good to spend the night with her. I promised that we would make her feel better," Victor stated as he removed his pants.

"And we will," Tea whispered seductively as she climbed off the bed and headed towards me.

"We're going to make you cum harder then you've ever cum in your life," Tea promised me as she removed my skirt and grazed my soaked panties.

"Mmmm, so wet...I like that," Tea said as she slid her finger inside of my panties and rubbed my swelling clit.

She pulled her finger out and held it towards Victor. He sucked on it, while she pulled me in for a passionate kiss, letting her tongue mingle with mine.

She pulled my shirt on up over my head and removed my bra while Victor removed my panties.

"She's so ready for us," Victor whispered as he pushed me down on the bed. Victor straddled me and inserted his large penis into me while Tea squatted over me, placing her vagina right over my mouth as she massaged and licked my breasts.

I had never felt so satisfied as Victor plunged in and out of me while Tea caressed my breasts. I pushed my tongue in and out of Tea's juicy, succulent hole. The pleasure was so intense that I experienced orgasm after orgasm as Tea and Victor released themselves into me.

"Oh my god... you two are fucking Marty Saybrooke," I heard Blair say.

As you can guess, there is a lot more to be told of this story, but I'm exhausted and will have to continue this entry tomorrow.

-Marty Saybrooke Manning


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Journal,_

Where was I...oh yes, Blair. So there I was laying on my old bed feeling completely sated after Victor and Tea had thoroughly fucked me when Blair walked in.

"Oh my god...you two are fucking Marty Saybrooke," I heard Blair say.

"Why not? You know that we've always had a thing for Marty. You should join us. Marty's been a bad, bad girl and is in need of your skills as a dominatrix," Tea purred as she laid down on the other side of me.

"A what?" I asked as I sat up and looked at Blair. She was wearing a skimpy, black leather mini skirt with fishnet stockings and a black wifebeater tank top that looked like it had come straight out of my ex John's closet. She had a paddle in her hand and a leather whip wrapped around her waist.

"Well...I have always wanted to give Martyr a punishment she won't soon forget. I'll take her on as a client. Should I add her to your bill Victor? Or should I bill Todd directly?"

I felt lightheaded and nauseous at the thought of Todd finding out what I had done. "You can't bill Todd, he can't ever find out."

"You can bill me for all of Marty's sexual needs. I like to take care of my girl's," Victor told Blair.

"Are you...are you going to tell Todd what you saw here today?" I asked.

"Your now a client of mine Marty, which means anything that has happened in this room will stay just between us. Since you're a beginner, I'll use the paddle on you. Line up against the wall," she ordered.

Victor and Tea instantly climbed out of bed and ran towards the wall and turned their backs towards Blair. I slowly joined them hoping that my punishment wouldn't hurt too badly.

Blair brought out the whip and gave Tea five lashings. When she was finished she turned her around and inserted her fingers in and out of Tea bringing her to complete ecstasy.

Next she gave Victor ten lashings as he counted out loud and ordered him to fuck Tea on the bed while she punished me alone. Victor grabbed Tea's hand and headed towards the bed.

"Is it...is it going to hurt?" I asked as I trembled.

"Of course it's going to hurt, but you should know by your dealings with Todd that the more pain I give you now the more pleasure you'll experience later," Blair whispered in my air.

"I want you to tell me how naughty you've been," Blair ordered as she softly caressed my butt.

"I've been such a naughty slut by giving into my kinky fantasies of having sex with you, Tea, Victor and Natalie. I need you to punish me," I pleaded as the anticipation of the punishment had caused my lower extremities to tremble with desire.

"Count to five," Blair ordered as she brought the paddle against my butt as hard as she could.

It hurt so badly, but I didn't want her to stop so I continued counting as she continued to caress me and spank me.

When I reached five she turned me around to face her.

"I'm going to give you your sweetest orgasm yet," she said as she wiped away my tears and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Let's go join Tea and Victor on the bed," Blair said as she grabbed my hand and guided me towards the bed.

We climbed on the bed as Tea was screaming Victor's name.

"I'm glad you two are finished, you can help me give Marty the sweetest orgasm she's ever experienced. Lay down on the bed Marty," Blair ordered me.

When I was laying down on the bed she pulled out a couple of ties out of her duffle bag. She tied my wrists and ankles to the bed.

She handed Victor and Tea some feathers. They rubbed the feathers up and down my breasts as she removed her skirt and panties. She climbed on top of me so that our vaginas were rubbing against each other.

She took a vibrating dildo and rubbed it against both of our clits.

Victor and Tea both pushed their tongues into my mouth as I hit the most exquisite orgasm in my entire life.

"That was phenomenal...you may just be my favorite client yet," Blair said as she climbed off of me.

"I got to get home to Sam, but I'll see you guys Wednesday night," Blair said as she put on her skirt and headed out the door.

"Here's some aspirin," Tea said as she untied me and dropped a couple of pills in my hand.

I swallowed them and then closed my eyes. I had never felt so exhausted in my entire life.

The last thing that I remember is Tea and Victor telling me that they loved me as I drifted off to sleep.

I love Todd, but I love all of them too and I made plans to see them three times a week. I know I'm a naughty girl, but I can't give them up or the pleasure that they bring to me.

-Marty Saybrooke Manning. 

Todd slammed the journal down on the dresser. His entire body shook with the anger and jealousy that coursed through him. He punched his fist into the wall over and over again until he began to bleed.

"Todd, what's wrong?" Marty asked as she walked into their bedroom.

"I know," Todd whispered as he glared at her.

Marty looked around the room and felt sick as her eyes focused on her journal that was face up on the dresser. "Did you read my journal?" Marty whispered.

"What do you think?" Todd asked as he looked at her with as much hatred, anger, and pain as she had seen in his eyes the night of the spring fling...the night that he had raped her.


	5. Chapter 5

"How could you do this to me?" Todd asked Marty as he glared at her. His voice was trembling with the rage and anger that was coursing through his body.

"I...I never meant to hurt you," Marty said.

"Well you did," Todd said as he roughly grabbed Marty's wrists and tightly pulled her into his arms.

"Please Todd...you're hurting me," Marty whimpered.

"You smell like sex, were you whoring yourself out to Tea, Blair and my brother?" Todd asked as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Yes," Marty squeaked out as tears streamed down her face.

"You're mine Marty and I will not share you," he shouted as he pushed her down on the bed and removed his belt.

"Please Todd...please don't do this again," Marty pleaded with him.

"Why not? It's become painfully obvious that you like it rough Marty," Todd shouted as he slapped her across the face.

He held her down with one hand as he unzipped his pants with the other one. when he was finished he climbed on top of her pressing the tip of his penis against her opening as she begged for him to stop.

Flashes of the way she looked the last time that he raped her, the night of the spring fling assaulted his mind and he couldn't hurt her that way again...no matter how much she had hurt him.

He climbed off of her, pulled up his pants and ran out the door as fast as he could before the beast inside of him could change his mind.

Marty climbed off the bed and headed out the door. She couldn't stay there any longer...not when he could be back.

She drove around not realizing where she was going until she stopped the car right outside of Nora's house.

"Marty? Oh...my...god, what happened?" Nora asked as she saw the bruises on her arms and face and her tattered clothes that barely covered her body.

"I...I need you," Marty stuttered as she went into her best friend's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Victor held Tea in his arms and was close to falling asleep when he heard a pounding on his front door.

He climbed out of bed and pulled up his sweat pants and answered the door.

"You sick bastard," Todd said as he hit his brother in the face.

"You know about Marty,don't you?" Victor asked as he looked into the rage in his brother's eyes.

"Marty is mine and if you and your trashy wife ever lay a finger on her again then I will kill you," Todd threatened.

"What did you do to Marty? Did you rape her...again?" Victor asked.

"No...Marty is no longer your concern."

"You might not have raped her, but you wanted too. I can see the guilt and self-hatred in your eyes," Victor pointed out.

"I stopped myself...she'll be fine as long as you stay away from her."

"I'll stay away from her as long as that's what she wants and needs, but I'm not going to stay away from her until she tells me too. I love her Todd and I know how you feel because I hate sharing her too."

"You don't know jack shit about how I feel," Todd retorted.

"I want her to be all mine, but it isn't about what I want, it's about what Marty needs. She's missing something in her life otherwise, she wouldn't have come here to find it. I love Marty enough to let her explore her sexuality, like she needs too. If you loved her like you claim too then you would find a way to put your jealousy aside and give her what she needs as well, because if you don't then you'll lose her and we both know that you'll never survive without her."

"I have to go home and talk to her," Todd said as walked out the door.

XOXOXO

"I...I need you," Marty whimpered as she went into her best friend's arms.

"What happened?" Nora asked as she wrapped her arms around Marty's trembling figure and stroked her hair.

"I hurt Todd so much...he's so angry."

"Did Todd do this to you. Did he...did he rape you?" Nora asked.

"He came so close and I was so scared."

"We need to call the police and press charges."

"No...he didn't do anything that I didn't deserve."

"I don't care what you did...you didn't deserve this. Nobody deserves to be hurt the way that he hurt you."

"I hurt him too. I cheated on him with Natalie, Blair, Tea and Victor. I knew that he would be hurt, but I couldn't stop. I needed to feel their love...the same way that I need to feel yours," Marty whispered as she pressed her lips against Nora's.


	7. Chapter 7

"Marty, we need to talk," Todd said as he entered their house, but there was no sign of her...she was gone.

He felt disgusted as he saw the dent that he had left in the wall and the crumpled sheets on the bed. He knew that he had hurt her earlier and he was terrified that his actions might have cost him her for good.

He couldn't lose her, not ever. He walked back out of the house determined to find her before it was too late.

XOXOXO

"What was that?" Nora asked as the kiss ended.

"You're my best friend and I love you Nora, I've always been in love with you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. I know that I shouldn't be kissing you right now, but I can't help it. I need you...please love me the way that I love you."

"I love you too Marty," Nora whispered as she gently pressed her lips against her lips.

Nora slowly removed the tattered clothes as she kissed the bruised skin that Todd had left behind. "I'll take care of you tonight and tomorrow, we'll figure everything else out," she said in-between kisses.

Nora removed her clothes and slowly lowered them to the couch. She inserted her finger in and out of Marty as she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh god...Noooorrrraaaa," she purred as she hit her orgasmic release.

XOXOXO

Todd picked up his cell phone and called his office.

"Briggs, I need you to trace Marty's cell phone and call me back as soon as you have her location," Todd ordered and then hung up the phone.

He sat down on the bed as images of Spring Fling clouded his mind. He had worked so hard to earn her forgiveness over the years and his jealousy and possessiveness almost caused him to rape her all over again.

Was Victor right? Did he have to find a way to share her in order to keep her by his side? He didn't know if he could share her with all her many lovers, the only thing that he knew was that he couldn't lose her.

"Do you have her location?" He asked as soon as he picked up his phone.

"Yes sir...your wife is at 1525 Sycamore Street."

"Thanks Briggs," Todd said as he hung up the phone.

He picked up his car keys and headed out the door determined to do anything it took to bring his wife home again.

XOXOXO

"It's my turn to pleasure you now," Marty whispered as her orgasm had faded. She traced kisses down Nora's soft skin until she reached her already creamy center.

"Wet and juicy, just the way I like it," Marty said as she pushed her tongue inside of Nora. She flicked her clit over and over again until Nora was panting out her name as she hit her own climax.

"That was wonderful," Nora said as Marty laid down in her arms.

XOXOXO

Todd didn't think that Nora would let him in so he turned the handle and walked in.

"Marty," he gasped out as he saw his wife lying naked in Nora's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"Marty," Todd gasped out as he saw Marty lying Naked in Nora's arms.

"Todd...I'm sorry, Please don't hurt Nora...this is my fault," Marty whimpered as she tried to cover her naked body with her hands.

"Nora, can I please have a moment alone with my wife?" Todd asked as he tried his best to control the jealous beast that was raging inside of him.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her after what you did. I saw the bruises that you left on her Todd. I'm not going to let you hurt her again, now get out before I call the police."

"It's okay Nora...I want to talk to Todd alone please," Marty stammered as she looked into the fury and pain that clouded his eyes. She was frightened, but she needed to face him. She couldn't hide from the pain that she had caused him anymore.

"Are you sure?" Nora asked.

"I'm positive," Marty whispered.

"Okay, but I'm going to be in the next room if you need anything. Todd, if you so much as touch her, I'm going to make you regret the day that you were ever born," Nora warned as she left the room.

"How long have you and Nora been having sex?" Todd asked as he walked towards Marty and sat next to her.

"Tonight was the first and only time," Marty whispered.

"Why Marty? Do you still love me? Why have you given yourself to Natalie, Victor, Tea, Blair and now Nora?" Todd asked.

"Of course I still love you. My love for you has been the only constant thing in my life and I don't want to lose you, but I can't give them up either. I've tried to give them up for you, but I can't. I need them...I'm bisexual Todd and they each fulfill a need in me that you just can't."

"What are you saying? Are you asking me to share you with them?" Todd asked. "Will you leave me if I can't?"

"I don't want to leave you Todd, but I can't choose between you and them. I love you all...please don't make me," Marty pleaded as tears clouded her eyes.

"I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to do ever again. I don't know how, but somehow, I'll find a way to be okay with your infidelity."

"It won't be so bad...maybe you can join in and have a threesome or foursome with us sometime," Marty encouraged as she smiled at Todd.

"Yeah...maybe, but not here and not with Nora. Can I take you home now please?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, just let me say goodbye to Nora," Marty said as Nora walked out.

"Nora, I'm going home with Todd."

"I know...I heard. I love you Marty and I want you to know that I'll be here for you anytime that you need," Nora said as she kissed her goodbye.

"I love you too Nora," Marty whispered as the kiss faded. She quickly got dressed and then left with Todd.


	9. Chapter 9

A month later...

"Are you sure about this?" Marty asked as there was a knock at the door.

"Don't you know by now that I would do absolutely anything for you Marty,"Todd answered as he kissed her.

Marty went to the door and opened it to find Tea and Blair wearing long trench coats.

"Hey girls, are you ready to get kinky?" Marty asked as they walked in.

"Oh yeah..." Tea said as she removed her trench coat and revealed that she was wearing the black lingerie that Todd had given her a long time ago as a wedding present.

"Is that..." Todd began

"I'm glad that you remembered," Tea replied as she kissed him.

Marty helped Blair take off her trench coat and saw that she was completely naked. She was getting so wet as she looked at Blair's delectable body.

Marty and Todd led Tea and Blair to their bedroom. "I see that you're prepared," Tea said as she noticed the whipped creme, hot fudge, bananas and strawberries sitting on the dresser.

"So...um, how should we do this?" Todd asked as he looked at Marty.

"I want to eat Tea and Blair out as you fuck me from behind, but first, I want you to pleasure them while you get them ready to be eaten," Marty said as she licked her lips.

"I like that idea," Tea, Blair and Todd all said at the same time.

Todd dropped his robe as Marty got in doggy position in front of Tea and Blair who was laid out with their vagina's facing her mouth.

Todd removed Tea's black, lacy underwear and dropped spoonfuls of the hot fudge over Blair's and her vagina's. He grabbed two bananna's and pushed one of them in and out of each one of their holes as he fondled their breasts. He brought them both close to ecstasy and then he retreated and sprayed them with Cool whip.

"Todd...please," Tea and Blair whimpered as they were so close to the edge.

"They're ready for you Marty. Happy Birthday," he said as he gently caressed her ass and then he spanked her as she moved her mouth over Tea and Blair's sweet yummy centers.

She pushed her tongue in and out of Tea as she ate the banana while Todd continued to give her the desired birthday spankings.

"Oh gooooddddd," Tea screamed as Marty gently bit down on her clit causing her to release herself into Marty's mouth.

After Tea had cummed, Marty moved her attention to Blair. She pushed her tongue in and out of her creamy center as Todd held on to her waist and pushed his erection into her. She matched the thrusts of her tongue to the speed and force that Todd was pushing into her with as the three of them came together.

"That was...that was exquisite. Thank you Todd," Marty said as she climbed off the bed and began to get dressed.

"Do you have to go now?" Todd asked as he saw Marty getting dressed.

"Yeah, Victor and Nora are waiting for me," Marty explained.

"I understand...have a fun weekend away," Todd said as he tried to keep his jealousy under control.

"I will, have fun with Tea and Blair. I love you and I'll see you on Sunday," she said before she first kissed Tea, then Blair, then Todd goodbye. She looked around the room one last time knowing that she had never had a happier birthday.

The End


End file.
